500 Words of Awesomeness
by MarvelDC31
Summary: Ficlets, each 500 words, of whatever is sent to my ask box on Tumblr.
1. Superpowers

**Prompt from allnewtpir on Tumblr:** **Cat has Kryptonite for some reason. Lightning hits her, and gives her temp powers. Supercat crimefighting ensues.**

* * *

"This is all your fault," Cat grumbles, standing up from the crater she created when she fell.

"I doubt that," Kara smiles, shaking her head, as she lands a hard hit on the alien they're fighting. "Plus, you wanted to do this."

Cat sighs, stretching her arms, getting ready to jump back into the fray, "It's still your fault."

"You're the one who had the Kryptonite!" Kara exclaims, jumping out of the way of the other alien's next attack.

"I was keeping it away from _you!"_ Cat shouts, flying straight at the alien, throwing him back at least twenty-five feet.

Kara winces, "Well, the lightning wasn't my fault, now was it?"

"Oh," Cat snarks, "at this point, it probably was."

Kara laughs, "Shouldn't we focus on detaining him, first?"

"I am not one to table conversations for later, _Supergirl,_ " Cat narrows her eyes.

She relents either way as they both rush towards their enemy, knocking him out with two well-placed punches at the same time.

Minutes later, the two are at the DEO, Kara hauling the alien's ass into a cell.

When she closes the door on him, Kara turns around and squeals, clapping her hands together, "That was so much fun!"

Cat smiles lightly, "It was."

"Let's do it again!" Kara runs to Cat, grabbing her hand and dragging her along.

Cat shakes her head, still smiling, "Kara, my powers aren't permanent, remember?"

"Yeah, I know," Kara puts, "but Alex said it'll be at least another two days before they begin to drain."

Cat tries to hold out, truly she does, but no one is a match for Kara's puppy dog look; not even the great and powerful Cat Grant.

"Fine," she sighs.

"Yay!" Kara shouts, picking Cat up and flying off.

Cat rolls her eyes, whispering into Kara's ear, "You do remember that I can fly now, right?"

"Oh!" Kara smiles sheepishly. "Right…I'll just—uh."

Cat shakes her head, "No, no, I like being in your arms like this."

"O-oh…oh, okay. I—uh, okay," Kara splutters, blushing.

Cat smirks, "Of course, there are other body parts that I appreciate being in you more."

Kara almost drops her.

"I—okay," Kara closes her eyes, attempting to gain some semblance of control. "Uh…same?"

Cat laughs and mutters, "Oh, Kara."

Kara blushes even more.

"Hmm, Supergirl?" Cat says after a few beats.

"Mmm, yes?" Kara replies, still staring lovingly and longingly at Cat.

"Do you see that fire?" Cat smirks.

Kara nods in a daze, "Of course."

"Kara… _fire!"_ Cat shouts in her ear.

Kara startles, "Wait, what?"

Cat shrugs out of Kara's embrace, flying on her own now, "There is a fire nearby, Kiera."

Kara's blush is now growing out of control, "Crap!"

She flies off, ready to help douse the fire.

Cat smiles and flies after her, landing by the fire just after Kara. Working together to stop the fire, Cat is unbelievably grateful for the Kryptonite and the lightning that hit her.


	2. Spanish

**Prompt: Can you do one where Alex is slowly learning Spanish because of what Maggie says to her, please?**

* * *

It started off as a way to know what Maggie was teasing her about. Whenever she said or did something particularly embarrassing, Maggie would always mutter some word or phrase or sentence in Spanish. Alex, knowing approximately zero Spanish, knew not a word that was being said.

So, she resolved to fix that. After paying close attention to the words Maggie said in the past week, she was confident she could repeat it closely enough that Google translate could do its thing.

Turning on her computer at the DEO, she makes sure no one is nearby when she opens Google translate. It takes Alex a few tries, but eventually, Google understands what she says.

 _Dumbass._

 _Okay, Maggie,_ Alex thinks, smiling, _that's a little harsh._

She turns off the laptop. At least now she knows when her girlfriend is calling her a dumbass.

The next time, it's because she knows she wasn't supposed to hear or know what was being said.

They were lying in bed together and right before Alex drifted off to sleep, she heard Maggie murmur two words… _te amo._

One Google search later and Alex almost drops her brand new laptop. That's when Alex knows she needs to step up her Spanish game. Her girlfriend said _I love you_ and she didn't even know.

From then on, Alex worked day and night to become fluent in Spanish. Couldn't be that hard, right? After all, she's quite smart.

Turns out, it's quite difficult. Nonetheless, Alex perseveres. Eventually, she is happy with her knowledge. She decides it's time to put her hard work to use. Of course, with Alex, it's not as simple as throwing in a few words in conversation. It's not copying Maggie and saying I love you in bed. It's not even just playing it off by saying, "Did you know I can speak Spanish?" in Spanish.

No, Alex steps it up a notch. She hatches a plan and puts it into action. It works out extremely well.

Alex steps up behind Maggie, wrapping her arms around her waist, slipping her fingers beneath Maggie's tank top, and whispers, "Necesitas relajarte y creo que sé cómo ayudar."

Alex lets her hot breath hit Maggie's neck. Maggie stiffens but there's no denying her arousal. She turns to Alex, "W-what did you just say?"

Alex smirks, "Sabes lo que dije cariño."

"Fuck," Maggie murmurs.

Ales smirks even more, fingering the hem of Maggie's shirt, "Vamos a quitar esto, hm?"

Maggie closes her eyes and nods, feeling a shiver run down her back at Alex's words; at the way her voice makes Spanish sound heavenly.

Once Alex pulls her shirt off, Maggie decides it's time to join in, "Planeaste esto."

Alex blushes, "Posiblemente."

Maggie grins, pulling Alex's shirt off, "¿Bien, quién soy yo para quejarme?"

Unable to resist, Alex leans forward and kisses Maggie. It's not long before they find themselves on top of Alex's bed. Maggie trails kisses down Alex's neck.

"Maggie…por favor," Alex whimpers.

Maggie delivers.


	3. Kidnapping

**Prompt: Alex is kidnapped and Maggie has to help rescue her**

* * *

Kara is still angry at Maggie. Her sister had cried all night, thinking Maggie didn't feel the same way, and no matter how justified her actions were, Kara is still mad. What else is she supposed to feel for the one who broke her sister's heart?

Nonetheless, she pushes those feelings aside. Alex is missing and it doesn't matter if she doesn't think Maggie deserves her. She could use all the help she can get and Detective Sawyer could definitely be of help.

(Kara knew that Maggie cares for Alex and would probably riot if she wasn't told but she wasn't going to acknowledge that thought.)

Taking a deep breath, Kara calls Maggie, "Detective."

Maggie sucks in a breath, surprised, "Supergirl?"

"Agent Danvers," Kara hesitates, swallowing difficultly, "Agent Danvers is missing."

 _"What?"_ Maggie exclaims, her breaths increasing in slight panic.

"We—we don't know where she is, yet, but it would be much appreciated if you could get a team ready to aid us," Kara says, her tone hardening after her minor stumble.

Maggie's voice becomes increasingly more determined, her panic being shoved back, "Of course. Anything we can do to help, we'll do it."

Kara sighs in relief, "Thank you."

They hang up and Kara rushes off to listen for Alex above the city.

Half an hour later, Maggie and Kara meet at the DEO. J'onn stands by Winn, both looking at the various screens with a fervour to find Alex.

"Any leads?" Kara demands, although a sliver of anxiety slips through her voice.

Winn shakes his head, slamming the keys on his keyboard in frustration, and yells, "Nothing!"

"Mr. Schott," J'onn glares, "please do not destroy our equipment. We will find her."

Winn nods, sighing. Kara will have to ask about that later.

Maggie groans, "I can't just stand here and _wait."_

"I know exactly how you feel," Kara grumbles.

"I'm going to rough up some informa—" Maggie isn't able to grumble any more words as a screen pings.

Winn throws his hand up in the air and shouts, "Of course it's _CADMUS!"_

Kara and Maggie share a look. It's time to get someone they both love back.

Kara is about to fly off when Maggie grabs her arm, "Oh, no. You are not leaving without me."

She stares at the detective for a moment before nodding and telling Maggie to grab hold.

Minutes later, they're both standing in front of a new Cadmus building.

It only takes mere minutes for the two to destroy all assailants and find Alex.

Maggie gasps at what they find, muttering, "Oh god… _Alex."_

Kara can't say a word, frozen.

Maggie runs to Alex, gently pulling her away from the bloody body on the floor—oh god…is that Jeremiah Danvers?

Alex looks up at Maggie, devastation across her face.

"Listen, Alex, _listen to my voice,"_ Maggie begs.

It takes a few moments before the cloud behind Alex's eyes begins to disappear, "Maggie?"

Maggie nods and smiles, tears flowing down her cheeks.


	4. Choices

**Prompt: In battle** **with a rogue alien Alex has to choose between rescuing her sister and her girlfriend of one year, Maggie. (I may have changed this a bit.)**

* * *

It's a nightmare. That's all there is to say. Alex doesn't know how it got to this point…but it did, and now an impossible decision has been thrust upon her.

When she woke up that morning, she had no idea what would happen. Not the slightest thought about how those she loves would be beaten down, harmed in the worst ways. No idea that she'd be put in the middle of it all. No idea that her life was about to change so much.

That morning, Alex had no idea that she'd have to choose between her sister Kara and her girlfriend Maggie.

She didn't know then, but oh…does she know now.

See, they got a call at the DEO. Said call was a trap. No one knew it. Maggie set up a team and travelled to the location with Kara and Alex. Everyone thought it was just some rogue alien. It wasn't that big of a deal.

Except, of course, it was no alien. No, it was Cadmus.

The moment they got there, they were ambushed. A Kryptonite dart to Kara's neck, a sleeping agent to Maggie's. For Alex, though, that's not what the did. They held her dad captive in front of her and demanded she get in the van.

The entire ride to a Cadmus facility—that's what Alex thought initially—was spent listening to Lillian Luthor go on and on about how she was an abused and brainwashed child who could do so much for the human race if she let go of her fascination with aliens and blah, blah, blah.

Alex tuned it all out because fuck her.

Eventually, they got to wherever Lillian Luthor was taking them. She stepped out of the van, a bag over her head. After a minute it was removed and all Alex could do was freeze as dread hit her.

Lined up in front of her, on their knees, was Kara, Maggie, and her dad. She—sadly—knew what was coming next.

"You will be so helpful here at Cadmus, Alex. All I need from you is to choose: would you rather kill your girlfriend—the human—or that wretched alien?"

Alex breathes out lightly, "Neither."

Lillian glares at Alexa and snaps her fingers.

A thug shoots her father in the leg.

Alex shoots forward, crying out, but is held back.

"Better make your choice, Agent Danvers," Lillian smirks.

Alex's eyes flicker from her dad to her sister to her girlfriend. What kind of choice is this?

Her eyes close as she speaks, "I choose me."

Alex hears the protests. Kara begging Alex to choose her. Maggie pleading for her not to do this. Jeremiah wanting to volunteer himself, instead.

"Interesting," Lillian tilts her head, smiling.

Alex stares up at her, "I'll work for you. Tell you…tell you how to defeat certain aliens. But you have to let them all go."

She won't. She'd rather kill herself. Lillian doesn't know that.

They're released…but she's not.


	5. Anger

**Prompt from** **iwishihadsuperpowers on Tumblr:** **Kara and Lena** **have their first big argument as a couple and Lena gets scared of Kara when she raises her voice, etc, Kara notices and then fluff happens**

* * *

Honestly, Kara doesn't know why she's arguing, at this point. She doesn't even remember what the argument's _about._ Okay, no, that's a lie. She knows it's about Lena doing way too many dangerous and slightly self-sacrificing stunts but she doesn't remember why is got so damn _heated._

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, LENA?" Kara shouts.

"YOU'VE ASKED ME THIS SEVEN TIMES, KARA!" Lena replies with similar anger.

Kara shakes her head, throwing her arms in the air, "AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T GIVEN ME A GOOD ANSWER!"

"I WASN'T, IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT TO HEAR?" Lena exclaims, tears beginning to form at the corners of her eyes.

Kara takes no notice, "OF COURSE THAT'S NOT WHAT I _WANT_ TO HEAR! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT! YOU—YOU WERE SO STUPID!"

Kara voice raises with every word. Lena stares, frozen in shock, slightly fearful.

Not understanding the sudden shift in Lena's emotions, Kara continues, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN HURT! I JUST DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY—I—UGH!"

Kara slams her hand down on Lena's desk; her heat vision flares, suddenly. Barely managing to keep it in check, it takes a little longer than usual for the blue hue to recede from her eyes.

Lena whimpers slightly, shaking in regret.

Kara's eyes widen and she's suddenly across the room, away from Lena.

"Oh, Rao," Kara murmurs.

Lena takes a deep breath, "I—I'm sorry for angering you, Kara."

"No, no, no, no, no," Kara mutters, "no, that's—I'm not mad at _you._ Lena, it's not your fault."

Lena looks disbelieving and so Kara continues, "I was just so _worried._ I wouldn't be able to stand losing you and I was angry that I couldn't protect you better and I'm so sorry, Lena."

Opening her mouth, Lena attempts to speak but Kara shakes her head, saying, "I shouldn't have yelled at you. Shouldn't have gotten so angry. I'm so sorry. Lena…please, forgive me. _Please._ "

Lena smiles shakily, "It's okay. I understand…I do, really. I guess…I've just never really seen you that angry before. It kind of…scared me."

Kara looks close to tears—actually, no, that's definitely a tear slipping down her cheek. She approaches Lena carefully, pulling her into a tight bear hug when she realizes Lena is okay with it.

"I'm so sorry," Kara sniffles. "I never meant for that to happen."

Lena sighs, gripping Kara's shoulders, "And I didn't mean to have such a close brush with death."

Kara snorts lightly, "Don't remind me of that. Please."

"Sorry," Lena murmurs into Kara's shoulder.

They stand in each others embrace for a while before Lena pulls back, "Why don't we go home? Ice cream, pizza, and Netflix?"

Kara grins wolfishly and claps her hands in excitement, "Yes!"

"Let me just get my stuff," Lena smiles, shaking her head.

Moments later, they're flying home.

Kara whispers, "I love you so much. You know that right?"

"Of course," Lena murmurs, "and I love you, too."


End file.
